Trust Can Be Broken Easier Then It Can Be Made
by Tyki075
Summary: After a fight Nezumi accidentally hurts Shion. Will trust ever be repaired? CAN it be repaired?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own No. 6, but if I did I doubt I would change anything, because there IS ALREADY YAOI!**

**Tyki075: So, this is my first No. 6 fan fiction so I'm really excited!**

**Shion: Should we be? I've been talking to Allen recently.**

**Tyki075: I hope he said nice things.**

**Shion: None, actually.**

**Tyki075: Yeah, I was expecting that.**

**Shion: He literally had ****_no _****nice things to say. ****_At all._**

**Tyki075: I'll be having a talk with him later. But, back to this story. I have a lot of other stories that I update so updating this might take a while but I'll do it as quickly as I can.**

**Shion: Can you start now? I have stuff to do and you have homework still.**

**Tyki075: Fine, fine. Let us set forth!**

Chapter One:

Neither were sure how the fight had started, they weren't even sure they cared at this point. They just kept hurling words at each other.

"You know nothing about me! And I know nothing about you, why the fuck should I care?!" Nezumi screamed in Shion's face, making the boy flinch.

"That's the problem! You won't LET me get to know you! You won't LET yourself care about anyone in fear of getting hurt." Shion yelled.

"Why SHOULD I care?! I don't have anything that matters enough for me to care about it!" Nezumi's face was red now.

Shion stepped back, hurt, "Not even me?"

Nezumi shook his head, not thinking about what he was doing and too damn tired to figure it out, he just wanted to go to sleep, "Not even you."

"Nezumi... I thought..." Shion trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"What? That just because I saved you, that means I should care about you?" Nezumi sneered, "I saved you because it was in my best interest at the time, you helped me once, so I helped you so I didn't have to owe you anything. Though, truth be told, I'm starting to doubt me decision."

Shion froze, "Please, Nezumi." He pleaded, tears making a slow trail down his face.

Nezumi scoffed, "Why are you crying?"

Shion sniffled, wiping furiously at his eyes, Not wanting Nezumi to think he was weak, though it was probably too late for that.

"Che." Nezumi turned around, planning on going to bed after a long day. He was stopped though by the sound of fast approaching footsteps. His tired mind forgetting that Shion was even here, he pulled out a knife and spun around lunging towards the intruder and stabbing forward.

There was a weak gasp and the figure stiffened. Only then did Nezumi realize that he had just attacked _Shion_, only then did he realized that his knife was lodged in _Shion_, not an intruder, it was _Shion_ who was now looking at him with hurt, shock, and betrayal. In his shock Nezumi wrenched the knife out of Shion's abdomen and threw it across the room, feeling Shion sag in his arms.

"Oh my god, Shion!" Nezumi cried as Shion's knees gave out and he collapsed, heaving for breath as he held his heavily bleeding stomach, his face getting paler by the second.

Nezumi knelt down beside the boy and put his hand on top of Shion's, pressing down, trying to stop the blood flow.

"N-Nezu... Nezumi." Shion stammered, eyes wide.

"Shion, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! You have to hang on, you'll be fine!" Nezumi cried, putting more weight down on his hands as blood began to trickle between his fingers, making Shion whimper in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Nezumi kept repeating those words. He knew he needed to get up and get his medical kit but he couldn't make himself leave Shion alone. But he didn't even know if the knife had hit anything vital and Shion was losing blood fast.

"All right Shion, I need to get up and get my medical kit, I need you to put as much pressure as you can on that wound, okay?" Nezumi said. Shion nodded in understanding so Nezumi stood up and dashed to his pile of boxes.

Rummaging through them, trying to find the kit, he quickly got frustrated, not being able to locate it. When a groan sounded throughout the room Nezumi snapped his head to look at Shion, who's grip on his stab wound had lessened quite a bit and blood was now steadily flowing onto the ground.

Nezumi cursed and rushed back over, giving up on finding the kit. Shion's hand had gone limp but his dim red eyes blinked sluggishly at Nezumi as Nezumi cursed again.

"N-Nezumi why does it hurt?" Shion whispered, his eyes half-lidded.

Nezumi almost cried at that point, "I'm so sorry." He brushed damp white hair out of the teen's face as he applied pressure to the wound again. Nezumi didn't understand, he never cared for anyone, never cared if they got hurt or if he hurt them, but with Shion it was different, he never wanted to see the boy in pain and if he could stop it, he would do whatever it took. And yet that didn't matter because he was the one that ended up hurting him.

"N-Nezumi, do you really regret s-sa-saving me?" Shion choked, blood trickling down his chin.

"No!" Nezumi yelled, "Of course not! I was just mad! I would never regret helping you!"

Shion smiled weakly, even if it was miniscule, "That's good." Then his eyes closed and he went completely limp, his shallow breathing coming to a halt.

"SHION!"

**End.**

**Tyki075: *sighs and stretches back* Done!**

**Nezumi: Am I allowed to beat you to death?**

**Tyki075: No.**

**Nezumi: Half to death?**

**Tyki075: No.**

**Nezumi: A fourth of the way?**

**Tyki075: No!**

**Nezumi: How about-?**

**Tyki075: You can beat me nowhere near death! You cannot beat me at all!**

**Nezumi: But you deserve it!**

**Tyki075: Go away! Okay people, I'll update as soon as I can but until then, review, fav, follow! Bye!**

**Nezumi: An eighth of the way?**

**Tyki075: NO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NO. 6**

**Tyki075: Oh my god, I am SO SORRY! Holy shit, it's been so long! I apologize! I have no excuse other than a butt-load of other fanfictions that I needed to update and I got really distracted and I wasn't very interested in No.6 for a long time, up until I felt like reading some reunion fics and then I got sucked in and then I bought the entire manga series and so I'm FINALLY UPDATING!**

**Nezumi: I want to kill you so bad right now,**

**Tyki075: We've already discussed this, geez Nezumi.**

**Nezumi: So? That doesn't change the fact that I want nothing more than your ultimate demise.**

**Tyki075: Really? Because currently, I'm the one in control of what happens to Shion, I could kill him or I could save him, it all depends on me.**

**Nezumi: *growls* Manipulative bastard.**

**Tyki075: Yep! That's me! Now, to answer some reviews!**

**Vetus199914: Wow, thanks, you GUESS it's good. Nezumi IS Kanda, we already knew this. I know I write too much DGM fanfiction, but do I care? No I do not. I already said that he did it out of shock, not to mention that I'm a weensy bit annoyed at you insisting on telling me this fact repeatedly.**

**Silver4ngel19: Yes, Nezumi is an asshole (Nezumi: Fuck you!), we all wonder how he could possible do something so awful to poor, innocent Shion. Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't update 'soon', but hey, I updated!**

**yourwaifu: Thanks! Here's more, I guess!**

**DemonBunnys: Because I could. It was, wasn't it? Yes, poor Shion, poor, adorable Shion. Also, where have you been? You haven't reviewed at all lately, just wondering.**

**Chimechild30: Sorry… But here's a late update!**

**Akiyama7Koharu: Yay! Mission accomplished! Thanks a lot!**

**Kyla: Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry (though I don't regret it)! Why thank you!**

**sweetfluttershygirl: Thank you so much! Yeaaahh… Sorry for taking so long!**

**yayuijun: Sorry, but I'm really glad you like it!**

**Tsukiko K: Don't worry, I haven't killed Shion… yet. Thanks though!**

**Shatterdoll: That's what you get for not reading the summary! You should've known! I was writing after all, when do I ever write happy stories? Why? Because I can, and it's fun. I HAVE COME BACK! YAY! Thanks a lot!**

**Nezumi: HURRY UP!**

**Tyki075: Okay, okay, no need to be a pushy little bitch!**

**Nezumi: Says you!**

**Tyki075: Hey! I'm not pushy!**

**Nezumi: Oh, so you admit to being a little bitch though?**

**Tyki075: *shrugs* It's been said. All right guys! Again, I am so sorry! I hope you like the new chapter! Let us set forth!**

Chapter Two:

"SHION!" Nezumi screamed as the white-haired boy's eyes closed.

"NO!" Nezumi clutched Shion close to him and sobbed into his chest, "I'm so sorry!" Shion was dead and it was his entire fault. How could he ever forgive himself? What was he supposed to do?

Nezumi suddenly froze. There was a slight thump under his ear, it was faint and hardly noticeable, but it was there. Nezumi shot into action, gathering Shion into his arms and getting to his feet, carrying the limp boy over to the bed, gently depositing him on it. Blood almost immediately stained the white sheets.

He quickly ripped an extra sheet to shreds and removed Shion's sweater and shirt, choking as he took in the damage he had caused. The knife didn't seem to have pierced any organs, but the wound just wouldn't stop bleeding.

Nezumi felt tears coming to his eyes again, but he quickly blinked them away, pushing his guilt to the side. Shion needed him; there would be time to blame himself later.

Nezumi quickly bandaged the wound with the ripped up sheets, wincing as it slowly began to bleed through. The bandages would give him some time, time he needed to find that stupid medical kit. He tore through his boxes like a madman, throwing items over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. He almost cried in relief when he saw the old medical kit under a box. Nezumi snatched it up and bolted back to Shion's side.

Nezumi quickly removed the sheets from around Shion's waist and pulled out a needle and thread. When he began sewing up Shion's wound, Shion didn't even react, it worried him, the boy hadn't so much as twitched since he closed his eyes, Nezumi didn't really know if this was a good sign or not.

Nezumi sighed in relief when he finished sewing up Shion's wound. He quickly found the bandages and pulled Shion's body into a sitting position, wincing as the boy's limp head hung back. He wrapped the bandages tightly around Shion's waist. Nezumi gently lay Shion back down and sunk into a chair by the bed.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the guilt hit him full force and his chest tightened. He almost couldn't breathe. As he looked at the boy on the bed, a lone tear slipped out of his eye. He cringed at how much he had cried in just the past twenty minutes, but he knew that it was for a good reason, it was for Shion, the only person who could make the stone-cold Rat cry.

And now that person, the one person who actually mattered, lay on a bed, not moving, scarcely breathing, his kind heart only just beating.

Nezumi hesitantly laid a hand on Shion's cheek, not wanting to hurt him more than he already had. His eyes widened at the heat radiating from Shion's forehead and he once again shot out of his chair, running out the door with a bucket to get some water.

As he approached the river, he thought about Shion. When they first met on that fateful night four years ago, he couldn't quite understand him, he still didn't really, he had no idea why some random child would let a known fugitive into his house and care for him. After he left, Shion had never left his mind, the young boy with the brown hair and bright, curious, caring eyes was always there, lingering in the back of his thoughts.

Shion was so innocent and naïve and, while he always made fun of the boy for it, he wanted to protect that innocence; he didn't want Shion to be tainted by him and his hatred. He tried to shelter him, keep him safe.

Look how well that turned out.

Nezumi rubbed desperately at his eyes as he collected the water.

"I'm so fucking stupid." Nezumi muttered as he walked back to their room. As soon as he walked in, he hurried over to Shion's side, placing the bucket on the floor as he grabbed a rag and drenched it in water, laying it on Shion's forehead in the hopes of cooling him down.

Nezumi sighed as he leaned against the edge of the bed, "I'm so sorry, Shion. I'm so, so sorry.

Nezumi was at a real loss as to what to do at this point, so he did the only thing he could think of; he sang for the boy who had stolen his heart.

_Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo  
koko ni subete o todomete  
koko ni subete o todome  
koko de ikite  
tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo  
koko ni kaeri  
koko ni todomatte_

_kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
sore de mo, koko ni todomari  
utaitsuzukeru  
douka  
watashi no uta o todokete  
douka  
watashi no uta o uketotte_

As he sang, Nezumi slowly ran his hands through Shion's silky white hair. Once he finished he buried his face in Shion's chest, reveling in the weak heartbeat he felt there.

"I'm so sorry Shion. So sorry."

**End.**

**Tyki075: … I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I was kinda bull-shiting it the entire time. I know it's short, I apologize.**

**Shion: O.O Why must you do this?**

**Tyki075: *shrugs* Who knows anymore? I really hope I won't take so long next chapter, but I won't promise anything, though I doubt it will take as long.**

**Nezumi: It better not.**

**Tyki075: Go away!**

**Nezumi: NO!**

**Tyki075: *mumbles* Asshole. Okay guys, that's about it! Fav, follow, and review! Squadala!**


End file.
